


High School in Paris Does Not Teach One To Survive in Egypt

by Terra_ble



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir gives them six minutes, F/M, Gen, Time Travel, What if Ladybug had been touched by Time Breaker instead of Chat Noir, but Ladybug is at least 4000 years old, but Marinette is going to resist as much as possible, episode 3 Back to the Ladybug, eventual identity reveal, so how much time would she give them?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_ble/pseuds/Terra_ble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's okay. "I'm okay!" she says, getting up. She hasn't vanished! It's a mir-----</p><p>The two Time Breakers stand after untying themselves with twin grins on their faces. She looks on in horror at the frozen figure caught in free fall. Herself. Ladybug Prime, pushing her out of the way, is slowly fading from existence. Ladybug can only stare.</p><p>The Time Breakers check their wrists. Look at each other. Check their wrists again. And then grin. </p><p>They take off in the other direction. No time to think! Ladybug shouts a warning at Chat and hooks her yo-yo around the wrist of a Time Breaker as they shoot by, trailing sparks. She grabs Chat Noir by the belt as everything turns to white.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School in Paris Does Not Teach One To Survive in Egypt

"Marinette, look out!"

Marinette turned just in time to avoid the touch of Time Breaker. She can just see Ladybug jump out of the way herself. Wait.

She runs behind a wall and opens Tikki's pocket. Tikki floats out. She silently turns Tikki towards the battle and her kwami's eyes get even bigger.

"Marinette. I can sense she is also the real Ladybug. Look at the others Time Breaker has touched." Tikki says. Marinette finally takes in the still, disappearing figures of her classmates. "I think she has used the power of your friends to travel back in time." Marinette nods, unsure how to respond. "Alright Tikki, let's transform."

MIRACULOUS LADYBUG! HA!

She drops down to where Ladybug prime and Chat Noir are standing, trying to come up with a plan. "Perhaps I can be of assistance?" she asks, turning their attention. Chat looks slightly stunned, Ladybug prime just nods. Chat says...something. They shoot identical glares at him.

"Whatever you do, don't let her touch you." is all Ladybug Prime says to Chat and Ladybug as she jumps off to fight. The two Time Breakers stare them down and then turn to skate in the opposite direction to absorb more people.

Chat and Ladybugs all jump into the fray - trying to stop the Time Breakers.

They can't.

Several people are still and fading into nothing as the villains turn back towards them. One says something about absorbing six minutes to the other while pointing at Chat Noir. Chat points at himself and mouths "Me?" to Ladybug Prime. She hides a smile, but the undertone of danger and worry is obvious in her expression.

Suddenly, both Time Breakers skate towards them at full speed. "Now!" Ladybug Prime says and they both invoke Lucky Charm! Which drops a polka dotted traffic cone in her hands. She looks at Ladybug Prime, who is equally confused with her cable. Chat rushes off to delay while they work out a plan.

Okay. They look around. Sign, cable, boots. Perfect! They nod at each other and get to work just as the loud crack of Cataclysm breaks through the air, crumbling a giant structure to the ground.

Ladybug Prime has the job of tying the two Time Breakers together while Ladybug starts to drag a sign over to complete her ramp. It is pretty obvious by the twin wails that she has succeeded, and Ladybug tries to hurry. But.

Just as she finishes dragging the heavy sign over the traffic cone, she feels a hard thump as both Time Breakers ram into her at high speed. She can hear shouting but it's all a whir as she falls to the ground.

\----------------------

 

 She's okay. "I'm okay!" she says, getting up. She hasn't vanished! It's a mir-----

The two Time Breakers stand after untying themselves with twin grins on their faces. She looks on in horror at the frozen figure caught in free fall. Herself. Ladybug Prime, pushing her out of the way, is slowly fading from existence. Ladybug can only stare.

The Time Breakers check their wrists. Look at each other. Check their wrists again. And then grin.

They take off in the other direction. No time to think! Ladybug shouts a warning at Chat and hooks her yo-yo around the wrist of a Time Breaker as they shoot by, trailing sparks. She grabs Chat Noir by the belt as everything turns to white.

 

\---------------

They are thrown suddenly as their ride comes to a sudden stop. Chat and Ladybug fly over the heads of the skaters straight in what had ended the road in the first place - sand. The Time Breakers are stuck, trying to dig their skates out of the sand. Chat and Ladybug jump into action, grabbing their power-storing skate and breaking it over their knees. Two black butterflies fall out and begin to fly away. Ladybug uses her power to cleanse the butterfly. A white butterfly flies out. "Goodbye, beautiful butterfly." she says watching the cleansed host fly into the sky, where it joins, to her growing horror, the other butterfly which is still a pitch black.

They have flown so high in the air. She looks around for a building to gain altitude with, but there is nothing. Just....sand.

"Never fear, My Lady." Char Noir says, grabbing her by the waist. She is about to push him off when he positions his staff under them and presses the hidden button to extend it.

They stay on the ground.

They look down. The staff has lengthened, allowing itself to propel deep into the sand without pushing them up at all.

Ladybug pushes him off. He offers a sheepish grin as he retracts the staff. "It's okay," Ladybug said, even though it feels like anything but. She had never let an akuma host escape since becoming Ladybug. "We'll catch it." She says looking up into the sunny, cloudless sky where the butterflies have all but disappeared. "Wherever it is."

The portal they entered through is gone, and the figure of two Alixes is slowly fading from reality just like all their classmates did. Her earring starts to beep the loss of dots as Chat's ring beeps the loss of his own. They look around at the sandy wasteland they are surrounded in. Chat looks at her expectantly. "What?" she responds to his look.

"Why have you not used your miraculous cleansing light yet? It makes everything go back to normal." He gestures to the sand, head slightly quirked.

"You've seen me use it before. I have to throw my lucky charm into the air.  But it's....gone." She winces slightly of the memory of herself fading from existence. Her earring gives another warning beep.

Chat looks at her with wide eyes. He looks down. When he looks back up he looks...sad, somehow. "Your identity, My Lady." He says covering his masked face with one arm. Ladybug looks around but there is nowhere to hide. She covers her eyes with her arm as well. The beeping speeds up until they can feel the transformations wear off.

"Tikki?" Marinette says from behind her arm. "This is Chat's kwami, uh." She gestures with her arm at where Chat was.

"Plagg" Adrien supplies.

"Plagg." Marinette repeats. Tikki giggles. "Oh, I know him." She says. When they both stiffen, Tikki continues, "Ladybug has been protecting humanity for ages. Plagg was the only other Kwami to support me and not....lose themselves to emotions."

"Of course, My Lady." Plagg mimics, a higher pitched and pale imitation of Chat. Tikki giggles, Marinette feels red rise to her cheeks.

"Tikki. Uh. Plagg? I know you both are tired. But is there any way we could transform but only wear our masks? To preserve our identities." Marinette asks.

Tikki floats closer, "I suppose it is possible, but you will not have an of your powers available if you do run into trouble. And Plagg and I will need to regain our energy as soon as possible."

Plagg grunts in affirmation.

"Thank you both. Ready? Transform!" Marinette says as she feels Tikki join with her miraculous. The familiar mask spreads on her face but she feels bare...and weak. "Thank you Tikki." she whispers. She removes her arm as Adrien is doing the same. She takes him in - a white tee and  normal jeans. His hair is less wild and missing the ears. His eyes are still the fierce green his mask allows. She supposes she must look equally ridiculous in her tank top and capri's complete with flat, laceless yellow sneakers. And a bright red, dotted mask.

She puts her arm on Chat's. Looking him directly in the eye, she says firmly, "Thank you."

He smiles.

Wind begins to pick up, bringing sand with it. They look around at the desert. "Well," Marinette starts, "We need to find food. Let's focus on that."

Chat says, oddly enough, "I wonder if there is cheese in the desert?"

They begin to walk. The sun is directly overhead. Which direction they walk in, they do not know.

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress and source of distraction from my college finals. Comments/questions/suggestions for future chapters would be lovely.
> 
> Edit: I have this story all mapped out so it WILL be finished. Eventually.


End file.
